The Son of Jupitor
by christisrisen
Summary: This is basically a biography of Jason from his point of view. Sorry, I stink at summaries.


**This is pretty much a biography of Jason's life. Sorry, I stink at summaries. **

**Chapter One**

Hey. My name is Jason Grace and I have had a pretty tough life. I didn't want to be a demigod. You can't really choose to have your dad not be the most famous and powerful god in Greek/ Roman mythology. Yup, I'm a demigod. It's a pretty tough role. I mean, it's not every day that you go and have a battle against the world's scariest, most blood- thirstiest monsters to try and save Western Civilization. Or, for that matter, have your memory completely washed and end up not knowing who you were on a smelly bus filled with smelly kids. I'll give you a quick biography about myself, so if you end up being a demigod (which pray that you're not) you'll know how I dealt with myself.

I don't know much about my early life, but I do know that I had a crazy mom. She was pretty much drunk, and she knew that my father was Zeus, or in my case, Jupiter. She would whine for her own palace, or a huge stash of gold. Finally, my dad was smart enough to leave.

One day my mom took me and my sister Thalia to a park called the Wolf House. When we got there, she "forgot" the picnic stuff and asked Thalia to go back for it. She was very reluctant to let me out of her sight, but she finally agreed. When she came back she found our mom going ballistic, crying out that Juno had come and taken me. Thalia didn't believe her and looked all over the park for me. My mom eventually had to drag her home. I ended up with a she- wolf called Lupa, who trained me and took me to Camp Jupiter. I trained with other Roman demigods just like me. I grew up there and finally became one of the two praetors of the camp. Around this time I lost my memory.

So I ended up sitting on a bus holding hands with a girl I didn't know. Even worse, I didn't know who I was or how I got there. My memory was gone. The girl looked up and said "Jason, are you all right?" I wanted to say that no, I was most certainly not okay, but it came out as "I…..uh." Then this random kid popped up from behind us and said "Hey Piper, you've got to see this." Piper groaned and I noticed that she was actually kind- of pretty. She had dark brown hair that was badly brushed and her eyes continued to change colors. We finally arrived at the Grand Canyon. Coach Hedge had us get partners. Leo and I paired up. I continued to him questions that I probably should've known, and he continued to look at me like I had seven heads. When we were supposed to be doing our worksheets, I went over to Coach Hedge and he clarified what I thought, I didn't belong here. He started muttering about how he now as three demigods to look after. Hmm, the word demigod sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place in my brain what it meant. All of the sudden, it started storming so bad you would've thought it was a hurricane. Coach had everyone get inside. Soon Piper, Leo, and I were the only ones outside still, along with Coach Hedge. We tried to get inside, but one of the students locked the door. He turned into a monster, a_ venti, _or storm spirit, and two other joined him. The next part happened so fast that it was a blur. Piper and Leo fell off the cliff, Coach Hedge went after Leo leaving me with the storm spirits. I pulled out a gold coin, flipped it in the air like I had done before, and it turned into a sword. The storm spirits struck me with lightning three times, but somehow it didn't affect me. Coach came up the cliff with Leo, but from the waist down, he was a faun. He told me to go after Piper, so I jumped off the cliff head first. Now to some of you that would seem really stupid, but it felt natural to me. I caught up to Piper quickly because she was flailing her arms. I grabbed her and willed the wind spirits to bring us back up to the top. When we got back to the top, I helped Coach defeat the storm spirits with my sword, but they ended up capturing Coach Hedge.

When I looked up, I saw a chariot come through the clouds. And it was flying no less! I girl in blond hair who looked about 16 hopped out of the chariot, and demanded to know where "he" was. I had no idea what they were talking about so I didn't answer. A guy about the same age as her hopped out as well and pointed at my shoeless foot. "Look Annabeth, the guy with no shoe."

So they ended up taking us to this camp for Greek demigods, also known as Camp Half- Blood.

**If anyone asks me to complete this I will, but I've basically lost interest in the story.**


End file.
